Movies, Sushi, and Revelations
by LLL-LevitzRules
Summary: Story set in a world where the new Astonishing X-Men have come together without Piotr's return. Kitty and Logan spend down time watching movies together, then become aware of thier changing feelings for each other.


Disclaimer: I don't own. I respectfully borrow to play.

Note: Story set in an Alternate Astonishing X-Men where Poitr does not return.

Story: Movies, Sushi, and Revelations

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cyke, I need a favor. It feels like things are going to be quite this weekend. Can you arrange for me to have five hours of time with Logan on Saturday? I don't know how booked he is since he is serving on so many teams." Kitty Pryde asked the question merely a month after she returned to Xavier's Institute to teach.

Kitty Pride cannot see Scott Summer's eyes, but his brow has a questioning frown.

"I just want to make him sit down and watch a couple of movies with me – Kill Bill Volumes 1 and 2" she explained.

At that, Scott Summers' brow relaxed and a slight grin came over his face. "Logan is a snob when it comes to modern movies. I'll make sure he reports to you for his assignment. When and where?"

"How about 8:00 am in the Blackbird? It has a great DVD and sound system and hopefully we won't be disturbed there. It may not take that long, but better safe than sorry,"

"Consider it done. But Kitty, I did not know the Blackbird had a movie system."

"Just a minor improvement I made since returning. Thanks, Scott!"

Katherine (Kitty) Pride relished the chance to spend a little time with one of her oldest friends. Groan! He would not like that comment about old, she thought to herself. What was he? 100 going on 35? She had known him since she was 13 – a good ten years, which felt like several lifetimes. She had so few friends of her youth left. Illyana, Peter, Doug – all gone. She still had strong ties with Ororo and Kurt, but she felt like she had gone through more with Logan. Her possession by Ogun had scarred her, but had also left her with impressive "ninja" skills and an appreciation of the ancient ways of Japan dear to Logan. It also made her one of the few x-men that could relate to Logan's Samurai soul.

"So our little Miss Mary Sunshine wants a movie date." Emma Frost purred sarcastically when she was later alone with Scott Summers. Then she actually sheathed her claws. She hated to admit it, but it was a nice idea for sharing time with a friend, and Emma had maybe one or two friends in the world. "Nice thought." She said next without sarcasm. Scott Summers nodded and kissed Emma on the forehead. Maybe there could be one truce in the hostilities among the female staff one day. He sure hoped so.

Kitty's feelings were on target. It was a quiet weekend. Logan grumbled his way, in his jeans, white tee, and boots, to the blackbird. Couldn't a guy have one day to himself? Nope. Not gonna happen. At least this was an assignment without uniforms, whatever it would be.

He arrived punctually at 8:00 in the SR71 Blackbird and thought it oddly quiet. He could smell only one other person aboard – Kitty – and was that bacon? Kitty phased down to greet him and kissed him quickly on the check. "Hi, Logan. Here is your assignment. You're all mine for five hours. Come on in and get comfortable."

With any other woman, he might take that suggestively. Not with his "pun'kin." He had a glimmer of another thought and pushed it away, returning his thoughts to how she had become such a lovely young woman. He had watched her grow up over the years, unfortunately, with much of that maturity coming from too much heartbreak. Still, she regained an optimism that he found soothing. No matter what she had been through, she wanted to make the world a better place. Not just for mutants – for everyone. She was All But Dissertation (ABD) for her PhD in computer science, and returned to teach at Xavier's. Years away in Chicago helped her to heal some of her hurts but her heart eventually leads her back to Xavier's.

"So what are you going to do with me, besides feed me? It must be something I don't want to do if you are cooking for me" Logan grinned.

"Yep. You are going to watch two movies with me. Here's the deal. If you play nice and watch these with me, I'll let you name the price you think I should pay – after the five hours are up."

Movies. Augh. They had not made a decent movie since The Seven Samurai.

"Come on in. Breakfast is almost ready."

The movies, it turned out, were not what Logan expected. They were from an outrageous director called Quintin Tarrintino, who had a fixation for old westerns and Kung foo movies. They were corny, campy, and graphic. And Logan enjoyed himself immensely, though he had to have a little help with some of the pop culture references.

"What's the deal with the alarm sounds every time The Bride saw one of the other DIVA's?"

"That's from an old 70's television show, I can't remember which. Did you have any training like that from Pai Mai, Logan?"

"Someone that cruel, yes, but without that beard. So, Pun'kin, have you kept up with your swordplay?"

"Not really. Hard to find someone to spar with. I did practice the martial arts while I was in school, and I've tried to keep my Japanese fluent. Will you practice with me?"

Their talk continued – of how scenes from the movies compared to some of their experiences. A few of the scenes were on target. Logan laughed at how Kitty closed one eye during the more bloody scenes. As much as she had seen, she had not become inured to carnage.

"Well, Logan. It's been nearly five hours. I release you and await my penalty," Kitty finally said with a grin, as she cleaned up their popcorn messes.

"Dinner" he replied. "I have a craving for sushi. Please join me."

Kitty's smile was all the reply he needed.

That evening Logan and Kitty sped away on his motorcycle toward the city. Kitty held on tightly with her arms around his waist. Logan tried to remember the last time he enjoyed being with someone so much. He had not popped his claws all day, and he bet his healing factor enjoyed the rest, too. He tried not to think ahead too much about the rest of the evening for fear of jinxing his respite.

Thanks to the microphones in the helmets, they were able to converse some during the hour-long ride. "So what did Cyke think about your plan?"

"He liked it but was surprised about the movie system. I kind of hated letting him know about it. It's been my secret hideaway for the past month. Now I'll have to make sure there are no naked people in there before I use it." Logan understood the reference to Scott and Emma's amorous escapades. They both shook their heads at the strange behavior of Jean Gray's widowed husband.

Kitty wondered about how Logan was reacting in his heart to Jean's death. A part of her felt she would return, as the Phoenix of legend always did. Jean Gray was extremely beautiful and powerful and half the x-men at one time or another were in love with her. Including Logan, she sighed. She laughed at herself for her "innocent crush" on Logan. She was not his type, but she was blessed to be a friend and treasured any contact she had with him.

They eventually arrived at the Sushi café and settled in. The nice thing about eating sushi is that the preparation is a slow process that enhances conversation and the savoring of the meal. Logan enjoyed the fresh feast as well as extending his time in such relaxing, charming company.

First lovely, now charming. When had he started thinking of Kitty in that way? It must have been in the past month when she rejoined the X-mansion community. Her time as a student in Chicago was good for her mentally and emotionally. She matured, losing some of her rebellious bitterness. While she was strong in spirit and wit and could hold her own against Emma in a war of wits, her sweetness had returned, along with a self-acceptance that was very appealing. Logan looked at her with new eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back as she navigated eating a salmon skin roll. Well, Damn it. Who would have thought? He was smitten.

"So, Kitty. Any dating lately? How did Chicago go?"

"I had dates but nothing serious. I've not really had a serious relationship since Pete Wisdom, though (she blushed), Peter and I comforted each other after we lost Illyana. In the end, after we broke each other's hearts, we became the dearest of friends."

"Do you think you would have married Petey?"

"I've thought about that. I don't think so. I was ready to continue my education and my search for the "meaning of life". I think he needed to retire from the X-Men and live as an artist. He might have done it, too, if not for Illyana's death. He wrongly felt he had to redeem himself after she died from the Legacy virus. His generosity made me hate him a little while and love him all the more." A shadow flickered over her eyes at the memory of their lost teammate.

"What if he were to come back, through some miracle?"

"Then I would be grateful for the miracle, rejoice in his return, and encourage him to follow his dreams. I would let him go as a lover, but never as a friend. His death made me reexamine my goals. I always wanted something but I did not know what. When I was younger, it was to be beautiful like Jean or Ororo, or stunning like Rachel. Next, my instinct was to lash out and no longer be the "sweet girl" everyone expected me to be. Then I wanted to be normal and spent some time alone. Instead, I learned that in the normal world, everyone loses loved ones to accidents, illness, and violence. Yet people also perform wonderful acts of bravery. They serve as police officers, fire fighters, teachers, and more. In our hearts, the X-Men are no more or less normal than everyone else.

"So what are your dreams, Katherine?" Logan asked Kitty. His use of her full name made her stop and look into his eyes. He had never called her that. No one ever called her by her full name.

"Hmm…To be happy and to make the world a better place. For now, it is to teach and finish my PhD. And if my so-called 'likeability' can help to build a bridge from the X-men to others, then that is what I will do. Along the way, I want to watch movies, eat great food, dance a little, and cherish my loved ones. Sometimes I can do more than one at the same time" and she grinned at Logan.

He smiled back at her, and his eyes held something she had not seen in him before. He had just realized love was sitting in front of him. The joy he found with her in these few hours, the laughter and friendship shared, bloomed into a waiting haven within his reach. Her optimism could be a balm to the darkness in his soul, yet the pain they both had felt could comfort one another. Kitty Pride was no longer a cub. He wanted Katherine Pride as a mate.

"What about you, Logan?"

"Same as always. Keep this sorry carcass intact one more day and drink beer. Atone for sins, find peace, act honorably, and appreciate beauty. Kitty, you don't have to wish you were beautiful. You are."

Kitty shook her head and blushed. "That is so sweet of you, but I don't turn heads. I'll just have to be me."

"That is what makes you special. Your smile lights up the room. Your grace and beauty are true." The look in Logan's eyes made Kitty's heart skip a beat. Did he have any idea of what his look, his words, his voice could do to her? Suddenly her "innocent crush" did not feel so innocent. She was lost.

"Logan, could you ever have feelings for me?" Kitty asked quietly.

Logan had an advantage over other men. His preternatural senses let him know when someone was happy, sad, or scared. His now told him that Kitty was as entranced by him and he was by her. He could also tell her heart was heavy in spite of their intoxication with each other.

"Not could. Do." Logan replied. "And I think you have them for me as well. Tell me what troubles you, Pun'kin."

"You asked me about Peter. What about Jean? She is the Phoenix. She will return. Will you find each other then?"

Logan owed his friend an honest answer. "For many years Jean was the one that got away. The unrequited love. But had we been together, I think it would have been glorious and brief. We had the chance once, but realized it would never work out. When and if she returns, I hope is she will find a happy destiny. I have found my peace, here."

"Logan…"

"Shhh…." Logan took her hand, and they clasped fingers. "I know I want you. But if we do this, I don't think I will be able to let you go. Please think carefully. Whatever your decision, I will always be your friend."

"What about our responsibilities?"

"They will continue. I know you can take care of yourself. You must do whatever you think is best. I may often go away, but I will always come back to you."

Kitty held on to Logan's hand tightly. "You could have anyone. How can you be so sure? Why me?"

"Now who's being sweet?" Logan smiled ruefully. "You know many of my very bad habits and like me anyway. Your smile makes my heart melt. You make me watch movies and eat popcorn with you." Then his voice lowered a note. "Your scent intoxicates me. You calm and excite me. You've been in my heart for years."

"I can't believe this is real. Can we see how you…we feel tomorrow?"

Logan realized his feelings, while previously unrecognized, were not new. They would not change, but Kitty needed to see that, too. "Of course. Take as long as you need." Tenderly, he kissed her and then he just held her, as she snuggled into his arms.

The ride back was silent, but not unpleasantly so. Each thought about the events of the past few hours as their world shifted from a friendly love to more. This time as Kitty held on to Logan, she was more aware of the scent of leather in his jacket, the musk of his neck, and the strength of his body in front of her. Logan's senses, too, were attuned to new sensations from Kitty's elation and fear. He became acutely aware of her perfume on top of her natural enticing scent, the sound of her breath, and the feel of her arms around him – lithe and strong.

When they returned to the mansion, they descended from the motorbike, removed their helmets and briefly hugged. To the students lulling about it seemed innocent enough, and not as thrilling as teachers fighting one another. Kitty walked off, but turned once to smile. That smile that now could make Logan's heart stop beating. Logan winked back and turned to garaging his motorbike.

This was going to be along night of thinking, Logan thought. Best place for him was in the woods. Some beer and a little stargazing would help him to pass the time. One thing he had learned over the years was patience. He could say more words, but it was up to Kitty to trust in her feelings.

Being a realist, Logan tried to think about what the future with Kitty might be like. There would be some sadness, as she aged but he did not. That would not diminish her appeal to him, but the parting would be sorrowful. Then again, life as a mutant would not a good predictor of a long life for anyone.

What about Kitty the student? She nearly had her PhD in computer science. Why stop there? He would never hold her back. They would have to work on transportation, though. He would want to see her more than college breaks if she returned to her studies.

Kitty the X-Man? She was one hell of a team member, and he was glad to have her at his back. How would he be, thought, knowing she was in danger? She had acquitted herself well since she was 13 and to put it crudely, did not hinder his style. Her power was very good defensively and her mind and instincts were sharp!

And Kitty the teacher? That was a good fit for her. Kitty the politician? Well, they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

What about Kitty the girlfriend? She would be much more than that. They could make it legal or not. Logan wondered at the flash of possessive animal instinct he felt. It has been a long time since a woman appealed to both his heart and primal nature.

Kitty's thoughts were far from peaceful or patient that night. She always admired Logan and felt safe around him. She had felt like his special girl, though she did not think she would ever appeal to him in a romantic way. She would do anything for him. Die for him a thousand times, if that was what it took. Her so-called innocent crush? Not so innocent anymore. She wanted Wolverine. She wanted him so badly she ached for him. Today everything changed.

It was now 11:30 pm. She was tempted to go to him now, and she knew her birth control shot was good for another 6 months. She nearly went, and then reminded herself. "The waiting is for both of us. If he changes his mind, you will have not lost a friend."

Logan rose before dawn and sensed Kitty coming out to look for him. Time for a quick dip and clean up. His splash in the water caught her attention and she headed towards the lake carrying a knap sack and wearing boots and a coat. Kitty's hair was curly – she had not straightened it today. Logan wrapped a towel around his hips in one last moment of modesty, while Kitty walked slowly to him.

"Good morning" Kitty smiled.

"Good morning" replied Logan. "Come live with me and be my love and we will all the pleasures prove."'(1)

"Logan, are you trying to impress me with poetry?"

"Yup."

Logan offered his hand and Kitty walked to him, joining her hand to his in the morning haze. He led her to a clean small cave, made up with a mattress and small fire. She followed without pause.

"Logan" she said simply, with tears coming to her eyes. She toed off the unlaced boots and shrugged out of her coat to reveal a white lacy nightgown. Logan opened his arms and Kitty, his Katherine, walked into them and turned her face for a kiss. "You are mine, Katherine," he growled.

"Yes," Kitty replies said softly, falling under the spell haunting both of them all night. The kiss started of gently, almost like a whisper, as Logan learned her face with his hands and ran his fingers through her hair. He broke the kiss and smiled. "I like your hair this way. So wild and free."

Kitty smiled back. "Your hair is pretty wild, too, pun'kin" making Logan laugh and hug her, before resuming his kiss. While he desired her madly, he also wanted to savor each discovery. He had been in her life for so long, but had not known her taste or the softness of her skin. Logan begins by kissing her lips, eyes, and neck, and Kitty sighed sweetly as her fingers ran through his hair and down his back.

At last, he returned to her lips. She tasted so good to him! Logan broke contact to look into her eyes. "Are you sure about this, Darlin? We can still turn back."

"No! Don't let me go!" Kitty exclaimed.

He did not.

Later the lovers found themselves smiling into each other's eyes. "Wow" was all Kitty could say.

"Yup. I may still call you Kitty sometimes, but you are my Katherine now," replied Logan.

They enjoyed their peaceful moment a bit longer before Kitty impishly asked, with a shy smile, "does this mean you will make room in a drawer for me?"

"Are you ready to go public with this?" Logan asked, caressing her cheek.

"Are you kidding? I want to put it on the PA system. And you can bet Emma has told Scott by now. You can expect a couple of snide comments there. As long as we don't make out in the hallways between classes like a couple of students, there should be no problem."

"There's an enticing thought," teased Logan, and Kitty pinched him.

"What about you? Are you ready for the world to know about this?"

"I am proud to be with you but I really don't care what others think. Still, we had better tell the Elf and Ororo soon. Back to the room thing, have you seen mine? It's not much larger than this. I was hoping you'd give me a drawer, with our keeping this as our hidey hole."

"As long as you don't mind sharing the room occasionally with a small dragon, as you wish" Kitty replied happily.

(1) The Passionate Shepherd to His Love, a poem by C. Marlowe


End file.
